


"Daddy!"

by justiceforlmanberg



Series: Princess Aithusa AU [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aithusa is adorable, Alternate Universe - Canon, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Domestic Fluff, Father Figures, Fluff, M/M, Parent Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Parent Merlin (Merlin), Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justiceforlmanberg/pseuds/justiceforlmanberg
Summary: Arthur finds out that Merlin has been hiding a special little white dragon. Merlin’s only had her for awhile, but they absolutely adore her and would do anything to keep her around.i don’t care when Aithusa was introduced, Arthur is only prince for awhile and Morgana is still bad, don’t @ me
Relationships: Aithusa/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Aithusa/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Princess Aithusa AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934914
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	"Daddy!"

**Author's Note:**

> i love them as dads :,))

* * *

Arthur was getting quite fed up with Merlin’s more frequent absence during the day. Angrily storming through the hall in his chainmail, waiting to actually eat lunch, Arthur was looking for his foolish manservant.

Even through Merlin was finally his, doesn’t mean he can scare his boyfriend to such extremes. Arthur understood Merlin’s reason to hide, but it made him worry when he’d be gone for too long.

Thinking that his father found out and sent him to the dungeons, not alerting Arthur until his exile. It gave the Prince chills, he couldn’t bare to see Merlin burn, it would break Arthur. 

Knowing Merlin, he wouldn’t even dare to use his magic to get out of such a punishment, so it would be Arthur having to save his lover. Not that he didn’t mind, Merlin had saved Arthur’s multiple times, so why not even out the scale?

Arthur turned a corner, glancing at the line of doors, when he walked by, he hoped to hear something of Merlin, it wasn’t until he heard a soft voice from one of the doors at the end, a small peak of light showed through the door.

”come on Aithusa, eat up sweet, i have to get going.”

_That’s Merlin’s voice? Sweet? Aithusa? Is he talking to a servant girl!?_

Arthur gripped the pummel of his sword, walking towards the door, he swung it open, pulling the sharp defense out. “Merlin! Who in the hell is...”

Merlin quickly turned around, a small piece of cheese in his hand, a beautiful small white dragon cradled against his chest and left arm.

”Aithusa...” Arthur finished, dropping his sword. _A dragon? How did he get a dragon?_

”Arthur! Hi! I’m glad you found us.” Merlin smiled, glancing down at Aithusa. “This is Aithusa, a dragon i’ve been nurturing here, i’ve had some help from Kilgharrah, but it’s been me mostly.” he said, placing the cheese onto Arthur’s lunch plate.

Arthur raised a brow, but Merlin explained further. “i was only going to give her a small piece, she’s in here all alone and i know they hate be caged up, but Morgana wasn’t doing her any good either! Morgana was gonna use her for evil!”

Aithusa made a sad noise at Morgana’s name. Merlin turned red slightly. “she doesn’t like mentioning her name, i forgot. Sorry love.” he said, rubbing his index finger under the dragons chin.

Arthur slowly walked over, stopping when he was a few feet away. Merlin glanced at the prince, smiling again. “come pet her, she’s really nice.” 

Walking again, Arthur felt Merlin grasp his hand and drag it to Aithusa slowly. She made a scared noise, scrambling up Merlin’s arm. “Aithusa, it’s okay! This is Arthur, he’s your other Daddy.”

Arthur’s heart skipped when Merlin said that, he cracked a small smile, looking at Aithusa again. She seemed to stop climbing and looked at Merlin then back at Arthur. Crawling down his arm and to Arthur’s hand, she touched the prince’s gloved hand, making a noise when she felt the leather. 

The prince glanced at Merlin, thinking of asking him if he should take his glove off, but Aithusa seemed to be fast. She scrambled onto Arthur’s hand and up his arm, laying on his shoulder. She made a soft chirp, tilting her head at him, as if she was asking him something.

Aithusa then almost made a face that looked like a smile as she nuzzled against Arthur’s cheek. Arthur smiled softly, using his finger to pet her head. “a father, huh?” Arthur questioned.

Merlin laughed, picking up Arthur’s lunch plate. “I guess so, only if you want to, my lord.” he grinned.

”of course! She’s our little princess, gonna be so spoiled. She can stay in my chambers from now on, don’t want her alone in this wing.” Arthur stated, as Aithusa chirped in agreement.

”Arthur, she’s a lot to take care of and others may walk in when we’re not there to take care of her. Not to mention, she’s more messier than you!”

Arthur frowned. “Shut up. Besides, she is our daughter Merlin, i want her with me, i’ll protect her, just like i am with you.” he leaned forward, pecking Merlin’s lips. “grab her things and we can drop her off in my chambers before i go to training.” he proclaimed, turning to leave, his head held high, obnoxiously.

It wasn’t until Aithusa tried to mimic it, that Merlin smiled and felt a bit more happy.

* * *

“Aw, she’s adorable!” Gwen smiled, as Aithusa chirped happily at her, crawling all around Gwen.

”isn’t she.” Arthur smiled, crossing his arms as he sat in his chair, smiling at her. Aithusa glanced over and gave; what him and Merlin had agreed on was an, Aithusa smile.

Merlin hummed in agreement as he folded one of Arthur’s tunics. “we need a favor. I know it’s a lot to ask, but we were wondering if you’d consider watching her when we’re both away? She’s a lot to be alone in Arthur’s chambers and i’d take her to her old room, but she’d get really sad, now that’s she’s a bit attached to others.”

”and since my father doesn’t know about anything that’s going on, we wanted someone we could trust. She’s very helpful, so if you’re busy doing other things, Aithusa will always be of use.”

Gwen nodded, she looked at them both. “i’d love to help you! She’s a sweetheart and i usually don’t have much to do since, well... but besides that, i’d love to!”

Merlin clasped his hands together, thankfully. “oh thank you Gwen! this means so much to us!” Aithusa seemed to agree as she chirped excitedly.

”when does she start talking? You said the other dragon you met talked, right? does she?”

Merlin sat next to Gwen, Aithusa immediately climbing onto him. “Kilgharrah? He said they usually start talking when they’re young, but Aithusa seems to be a bit late. It’s been a month, i know they grow faster than humans, but Kilgharrah said she may be one of the late ones.”

Arthur raised a brow. “you never told me this.”

”i found out the other day, i usually bring her to see him for awhile, just so she can have some dragon interaction.”

Gwen looked confused. “why don’t you just have him watch her? not that i don’t want to, but then she could have more dragon time?”

”I was going to, but he’s always moving around and i don’t want him taking Aithusa anywhere too dangerous, Dragon costumes are very different to how humans raise their children.”

Gwen nodded again. “oh, i understand, but i am curious, what happens if the king finds out?”

Merlin bit his lip, looking over at Arthur. 

Arthur nodded, taking over. “me and Merlin discussed what might happen, Merlin and Aithusa would go see his mother, they’d stay there until i was to be king.”

Gwen gaped at that. “that could be a long time!”

”i know, but it’s what would be best for Aithusa and Merlin. I don’t want Merlin dead or Aithusa to be chained below the castle like Kilgharrah, or worse. My father can never find out.”

“i understand, i promise not to tell anyone, you have my word.” Gwen said. Aithusa jumped over to Gwen, nuzzling on the skirt of her dress, making herself at home. “we’re going to get along quite fine, my lady.” Gwen giggled, petting Aithusa again.

* * *

“shh, it’s okay.” Arthur held Aithusa to his chest lightly, he sank onto his bed, petting her into comfort. “It’s just a little rain and some thunder, Daddy’s got you.”

Aithusa made a scared noise, shuffling under the covers as she ran around under them. Arthur felt her trickle at his feet and run up his leg. Her head popped out, laying on Arthur’s abdomen. “comfortable?”

Arthur almost jumped when a door opened, Merlin had quickly walked in, holding some items. “i heard the thunder and came quick, how is she?”

”she’s alright Merlin, she’s a bit scared, but she’ll be okay.”

The warlock nodded, sitting on the empty side of the bed, placing the items down. “well, i brought a bag of her favorite treats and toy, just incase.”

Arthur almost laughed. “Merlin, i’ve got her, Gaius needs you, doesn’t he?”

”yes, but-“

”no. I can take care of her, love. Go help him, i’ll see you later.” Arthur shoved him off the bed, smiling when he heard Aithusa give a few chirps, that’s what they assumed was her laugh.

”fine fine! bye my prat, my sweet princess.” Merlin leaned over, kissing Aithusa’s softly on her head. Arthur went to kiss Merlin, assuming Merlin would give him one as well, but it never came. “oh, sorry my lord, i only save the kisses for the princess.”

* * *

“a dragon!?!”

”Father! She’s only a baby, she won’t cause harm!”

”Arthur! You are expected to run this kingdom successfully, nursing a dragon because it’s a baby, doesn’t cut it! Either kill it or put it where the other dragon was, we can’t have them roaming the kingdom.”

Aithusa gave a scared chirp, one of the guards had put her in a cage like thing, she looked sadly at Arthur. Arthur frowned, looking at his father. “No, Father. I will not do either. Aithusa is staying in my chambers, i have been watching over her for almost the whole time she’s been here!”

”almost? who else has had her?!”

Arthur closed his mouth, regretting his choices quickly. “me, my lord.” 

Merlin stepped up, bowing his head. “i found her and brought her here, i nurtured her until Arthur found her one day.” 

“Merlin!” Arthur gritted, grasping his arm. “he’s lying father! i swear.”

”no, go on boy.”

Merlin swallowed thickly. “i hatched her from her egg.”

”how? i thought only dragons could? or-“

”a dragon lord?”

Uther glanced at Merlin, his glance turned into a glare. “that’s impossible, the last dragon lord was sent away a long time ago, no way he would let you take a dragon.”

”i am the last dragon lord, sire. I hatched Aithusa, with my magic.”

Arthur gripped Merlin’s arm tighter, pulling Merlin towards him, hugging him close. “Merlin.”

”Arthur..”

Uther almost roared in hate. “a sorcerer! My son’s manservant is a sorcerer! You have betrayed Camelot!”

”Father no, he hasn’t done anything wrong! He helped a dragon! That’s his duty just like ours is to run a kingdom!”

”don’t compare us to creatures if their kind, Arthur! He’s just a servant, he’s nothing to your worth!”

Arthur wished he could pull Merlin even closer to his body, but he couldn’t. “no Father, Merlin is everything to me.” The prince placed his lips to Merlin’s, moving them so gracefully against his servants, as his arms snaked tightly around him even more.

* * *

“don’t you look gorgeous, darling?” Merlin said, tweaking with the small dress Gwen had made. Aithusa had gotten a bit bigger and wa snow learning to fly. She could only stay in the air for awhile, but Merlin was still proud.

Merlin fidgeted with the clasp in his cloak, satisfied when he heard the click as he turned towards his daughter. “you ready? Daddy and the rest of the kingdom are waiting. It’s our big day, Sua’!” 

Aithusa flapped her wings excitedly, scrambling up Merlin’s arm as he walked them towards the throne room.

Entering the throne room felt more anxious then he’d thought. Apparently Aithusa thought so as well when she hid against Merlin’s neck. It wasn’t until he saw his friends and mother’s face, reassuring him.

Arthur there, smiling proudly as he took his lovers hand and pulled him next to him. “Today we celebrate the coronation of our King and Princess. To King Merlin and Princess Aithusa, may they live!”

”long live the King’s and Princess!”

”long live the King’s and Princess!”

Aithusa poked her head out, chirping loudly, it echoed with a choir of “awe’s”

Merlin laughed slightly, grasping Arthur’s hand tightly. “My king,” Merlin said. “My king.” Arthur replied.

Aithusa looked at them, giving an Aithusa smile. “Daddy.” she said. Her first word.

* * *


End file.
